Sweet Vengeance: Rainbow Monkey Fight!
by gadg
Summary: Revenge is sweet!


Sweet Vengeance: Rainbow Monkey Fight! by Lianavach

Summary: Revenge is sweet!

"Come on, Numbuh 4! We all know you like her (except her)!" said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, like that would happen!"Wally Beetles or Numbuh 4 exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

"Does that mean you _like_ like her?"Numbuh 2 said.

"Wha-NO!"

"Well, does that mean you lo-"

"Stop it!"

"Love her?"

"I said stop it!"

"Hey, guys!"They turned to see a girl wearing an oversized green sweater which looked more like a dress with very long sleeves hiding her fingers. She was wearing black tights and big rubber shoes. In her two 'green' hands were two Rainbow Monkeys, one orange and one green.

"Hey, Numbuh 3!"Wally didn't realize he was blushing while he was shouting a few moments ago. Until he saw Numbuh 2 and 5 smirking and grinning.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing!"Numbuh 5 was trying to tell Numbuh 4 something with her eyes. But, of course, he couldn't understand. Hard nudge.

"Ooff!" "What the crud was that for?"

"whistling innocently"He gave her a death glare.

Hoagie spoke up "Uh...Well, Numbuh 4 was just telling me a-a cheesy love quote! Very funny! Yeah, let's go with that…"

"Really? Can you tell me? Please?"

Numbuh 2 received a death glare, too. "N-no."

"Aw! Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pweese, pweese, pweese, pweese, PWITTY PWEESE!"Numbuh 2 and 5 tiptoed away and hid in a closet which was too small for them but they didn't mind. They peered through a hole.

"No!"

"Then we're going to have to settle this the hard way…Rainbow Monkey fight!"She dropped the green Rainbow Monkey and hit him with the orange one.

"Hey!"

"It's not a Rainbow Monkey fight without a fight."

"Wait. So we're going to hit each other with Rainbow Monkeys?"

"Yup!"

"But—won't that destroy the Rainbow Monkeys?"

"Yup! Why? Concerned?"she said with a smirk.

"No! Why would I be concerned about some cruddy Rainbow Monkey? I was just wondering._ You're okay_ with _that_?"

"Yup!"

"But—never mind." "It would be nice though, to destroy them."

"So are you up for it?"Kuki said, handing him the green Rainbow Monkey. Then he hit her.

"Ow!"

"Ha!"

"Ooh!"

"Ouch!"

"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya!"

"What the crud?"

"Hi-yah!"

"Whoa!"

"HI-YAH! HI-YAH! HI-YAH!"

"H-hey! Stop it! I've had enough! Stop!"After a series of hitting and evil laughs, they got tired. The room was full of Rainbow Monkey stuffing. They got some drinks from the fridge and sat on the floor in front of their huge television.

"Phew! That was tiring!"

"Yeah!"

"So, why did you want to destroy those Rainbow Donkeys?

"I can say two things about that; One, it's Rainbow _Monkeys_; and two, I'm getting tired of them. I've loved Rainbow Monkeys ever since I was a baby. And now, I'm already getting annoyed of the song."

Numbuh 4 gasped "Welcome to my world! Wait, does this mean you won't be a cruddy, happy-go-lucky sheila, anymore?"

"I don't know about that!" She was annoyed by the fact that he called her cruddy, _again_. "But I do know that you forgot to tell me something."

"Um, no I didn't." he said, clueless.

"Yeah, you did! You know, that cheesy love quote earlier?"

"Oh. That." He grumbled. "And you believed Numbuh 2? I mean, why would I know a love quote?"

"I don't know!" "Hmph! Well, at least I got to destroy Rainbow Monkeys with you!"Numbuh 4 blushed at what she said.

"It's getting quite dark. I wonder where Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 are."

Numbuh 3 stood up but was stopped by Numbuh 4, pulling her green sweater. He didn't know why. Numbuh 3 gave him a curious at the same time suspicious at the same time concerned look.

"Uh…sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just stay here to keep you company. We can watch some television."But as soon as she finished talking, she heard snoring. She sighed and laid her head on his head since he was shorter. She fell asleep, too.

The next morning, "CRUD!"

"What's wrong, Wally? WHOA!"

The walls were lined with pictures of them yesterday. From their Rainbow Monkey fight to their quiet and peaceful sleep. They knew exactly who took them. Numbuh 4 was about to shout but he was stopped by someone else who shouted.

"Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2!" yelled an angry Nigel Uno.

"Yes?"They said in unison. They came out of nowhere. Feeling guilty but snickering.

"What is the meaning of this?"

They pointed Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 with shaking fingers. Blushing, jaws dropped and angry. "(Foolishness.)" grunted Numbuh 1.

"AAAACCCKKKKHHHH!"

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU CRUDDY LITTLE-!"

"Thanks for getting us together! But we knew we had to take revenge!"

_I don't what you call the pairing, Wally and Kuki, so I just made one up! Waki! I thought it over and it fits perfectly because they usually get into __**wacky**__ situations. This is the start of the series I'm making called __**"Sweet Vengeance"**__. It's not in order. They're just some one-shots about revenge and stuff like that but I don't know if it's good or funny…you decide. Reviews and flames are always welcome._

_Oh, and it's not only on KND. I'm planning to make Sweet Vengeance stories on my other favorite shows. And movies and books. And manga…you get the picture. Anyway, there's one thing left to say…_

_**WAKI!**_


End file.
